familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993)
Eloise Ensko II (1925-1993) was a housewife. (b. December 30, 1925, New York City, New York, USA - d. December 01, 1993, Lawrenceville, Mercer County, New Jersey, 08648, USA) Social Security Number 108223028. Parents *Charles Edward Ensko I (1880-1952) *Elizabeth Dempster MacIlwraith (1890-1987) Marriage She married Ralph Moan Higgins (1916-2009) and it was reported in the New York Times on January 08, 1950 on page 7. Memoirs In her own words from July 03, 1965: "My great-grandmother Sophia married an Oscar Lindauer. They came from Alsace-Lorraine on their honeymoon, by boat. Alsace-Lorraine was then owned by the French. Great-grandmother brought a lovely picture of Napoleon over from the other side - none of which I have ever seen duplicated. It is still in the family and in excellent condition. The Lindauer family owned a huge department store over there. When the newlyweds came to this country about the early 1800's they settled in Philadelphia. The living room furniture is still in the family. I have in my possession one of the sitting chairs. It is a very pretty, light wood in color, Victorian style. It is now of heavy material and cover. Sophia and Oscar had three boys and later on one girl. The boys were Charles, Louis and John and the girl, Eloise, was named by her brother, Charles. He found it by reading a book (Heloise & Abelard). The boys were much older than Eloise. Eloise grew up in old Greenwich Village in New York City. She played the piano and also sang in the Saint Thomas Church, on Fifth Avenue & 53rd Street, New York City, on Sundays in the choir. For a short period of time Eloise Lindauer attended the Convent of the Sacred Heart with her best friend. She died at her home 155 West 171st Street, New York City in her ninety-second year, from old age. She played her piano by note and from memory until the week before she passed away. She had reddish blond hair up until the end with a very slight trace of white and wore it in an old-fashioned knot on the top of her head. Eloise Lindauer married William Ensko, of New York City and had four children: William Arthur Ensko, Charles Edward Ensko, Eloise Ensko and Sophie Charlotte Ensko. Uncle Billy was in the linen business and traveled all over the world. He had a son, Arthur, by his wife, Ethel Minerva Beaver. Arthur was married to Jewell Ripple who later on wasted away from cancer. He later married Rose La Gattufa. Eloise was mostly at home caring for her aged mother. Before that she worked as a stenographer in a bank. Sophie was a school teacher. She taught English and sewing later in the Junior High School, Public School 52 on Academy Street in New York City, Washington Heights section. Before that she taught elementary school, Public School 181 in New York City. Charles Ensko was my father and the father of Charles Edward, Junior. Charles was manager a firm in Budapest, here in New York City. Later on he went into the publishing business and then Uncle Robert, of Robert Ensko, Inc. Silversmiths, took daddy into the business with him. Daddy remained there until he retired, selling his stock to Stephen Ensko, son of Robert. Daddy also collaborated with on books with Stephen written about old silver. They worked hard learning the business from bottom to top. The books have become rare now. However due to Stephen, your University now has a course in Antique and Early American Silver. They often call in Stephen to give lectures. The University has a complete set of these books. I have a complete set also. The Phi Delta Theta Fraternity at Lafayette College has a set too. This was donated by my father and brother as Charles attended and was graduated from Lafayette College in Easton, Pennsylvania. For a short while Charles attended the Dwight School for Boys which was on Park Avenue in New York City for a spell. Before that he graduated from George Washington High School in Washington Heights. I am Eloise Ensko Higgins, daughter of Charles and Elizabeth MacIlwraith. I attended Public School 98, Public School 52 for elementary classes and went on to Barnard School for Girls on Fort Washington Avenue, Washington Heights, and then on to the Garden Country Day School in Jackson Heights, Long Island, New York. I studied the piano and played duets with my teacher, Florence Hanford Friedman, at the High School and elementary school Parent Teacher's Association and at the church. I was a member of the Holy Trinity Church on Cummings Street, off Dykman Street in New York City (Washington Heights). We lived on 212th & 213th Street off Broadway. I sang in the church school choir, belonged to the Girls Friendly and Girl Scouts. I was in many shows they put on there." Images File:1940 United States Federal Census for Charles Ensko.jpg|1940 US census Image:Ensko higgins 1950.gif|1950 marriage File:Higgins Ensko 1986 acting.png|1986 Nutcracker production Category:Non-SMW people articles